BAP's Drama
by Cressjung
Summary: Ketika semua member BAP memainkan sebuah drama


Cast : All member BAP

Genre : Comedy maybe

Di siang hari pada hari minggu, terlihat member BAP sedang bermalas-malasan karena tidak ada job. Sang leader sedang bermalas malasan diatas kasurnya, himchan sedang mencuci piring setelah makan siang, member lainnya sedang berada diruang tamu menonton film.

"weh bocah, jangan ganti channel tv mulu. mata gue pusing nih liatnya" kata youngjae malas.

"abisnya nggak ada film yang bagus hyung, kalo pusing pegangan" zelo tetap mengambil alih remote tv sampai ia menemukan film kartun. "kita nonton ini aja!"

"cinderella? lu kira kita kita bocah kayak lu?"

"sekali-kali nggak apa lah" kata daehyun membela. youngjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. himchan pun datang bergabung dengan member lainnya.

"mana bbang?" tanya himchan sambil menyomot kripik punya daehyun. mata daehyun langsung membulat O_O

"dikamarnya."

"oh. lah terus kenapa nonton ini?" tiba2 muncul ide dikepala himchan. "eh gimana kalau kita main drama? Cinderella aja. terus gue jadi pangeran gantengnya" kata himchan.

"ogah ya gue"

"AYOK ! " kata zelo jongup daehyun berbarengan. youngjae pun melotot.

"lagian kita juga lagi nggak ada job kan" kata jongup lalu yang lainnya mengangguk setuju kecuali youngjae.

"weh.."

"kalau gitu ayo siap-siap"

"weh gue nggak mau"

"oke gue panggil bbang dulu"

"WOY !" youngjae berteriak kencang membuat semuanya menoleh.

"berisik ah joko. 4 lawan 1. lo kalah." kata himchan lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"aiishh ! buat apaan kita main drama segala. Cinderella lagi. belum tentu juga yongguk hyung mau." nggak lama kemudian himchan keluar bersama yongguk.

"kata siapa dia nggak mau. dia mau tuh. iya kan bbang?" tanya himchan. yongguk pun hanya menggangguk senang.

"yongguk hyung kenapa seneng banget tuh?" tanya zelo.

"mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?"

"banget."

"banget banget?"

"banget banget banget."

"woy ini jadi kaga sih main dramanya?" tanya daehyun pas didepan muka himchan.

"buset bibir lu nutupin penglihatan gue."

"kampret."

Member BAP pun duduk melingkar untuk menentukan tokoh drama Cinderella. himchan pun member instruksi.

"oke. peran di Cinderella ada 9. putri, pangeran, ibu tiri, 2 kakak tiri, ibu peri, ajudan, sutradara, kameramen. karna kita cuma berenam jadi ajudan sama ibu peri perannya digabung, sutradaranya ganti-gantian aja . pertama, siapa yg jadi putri? tunjuk ya. satu dua tiga !" himchan menunjuk zelo tetapi semua member BAP menunjuk dirinya. "woy kok gue? kan gue mau jadi pangerannya"

"kalo hyung jadi pangeran terus yongguk hyung jadi putri? muka serem gini jadi putri? yang ada nanti jadi film horor." kata daehyun lalu yongguk pun menjitaknya.

"lu kata gue setan. oke fix ya putrinya himchan."

"iya fix, lagian hime hyung cocok jadi putri kan kerjanya nyapu ngepel rumah." youngjae pun menambahkan.

"jadi maksud lo gua cocok jadi babu gitu?"

"gua nggak ngomong gitu loh ya" kata youngjae sambil cengengesan.

"iya iya aja lah gue. terus pangerannya siapa?"

"ya gue lah siapa lagi."

"kampret. itu sih maunya elu bbang. lanjut ! sekarang yang jadi ibu peri sama ajudan. satu dua tiga !" semuanya pun menunjuk daehyun. youngjae ngakak.

"wah gila. ibu peri biasanya cantik lah ini dower !" daehyun pun menyumpal mulut youngjae dengan bungkus kripiknya.

"udah lanjut. ibu tiri sekarang. pilih yang mukanya antagonis ya." semuanya pun menatap yongguk.

"kenapa pada liatin gue?"

"muka lu antagonis hyung, kayak preman pasar." kata youngjae jujur.

"wah bener-bener kampret si joko" yongguk pun meniban youngjae.

"mampus mati gue. tolongin gue weh"

"udah-udah. ibu tiri ya. satu dua tiga !" semuanya menunjuk youngjae

"udah ditindih malah dapet peran ibu tiri. nasib."

"berarti jongup sama zelo jadi kakak tiri. sutradara 1 bbang, sutradara 2 daehyun. cameramennya ganti-gantian sesuai peran yang nganggur. OKE SIAP-SIAP SEMUANYA BANGUN WOY BANGUN !"

"gua nggak bisa bangun hyung ini gimana nih gue ditiban"

"sukurin lu joko ngahahah" yongguk ketawa setan.

#poorjoko

#semogajokoselamat

#jokoharuskuat

"tapi hyung ! apel di kulkas abis" kata jongup lalu semuanya menoleh

"apel buat apaan ngup?"

"buat ngeracunin hime hyung kan?"

.

.

.

"ITU SNOW WHITE KOPLAK ! udah ah ayok cepetan siap-siap." jongup pun bengong. mikir. _emang Cinderella nggak pake apel ya? _aduh jongup MKKB banget.

Take 1.

sutradara1: _Pada jaman dahulu kala di sebuah desa, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik jelita bernama Himerella. Ia tinggal bersama ibu tiri dan dua kakak tirinya. _

"weh sejak kapan berubah jadi Himerella?" protes himchan.

"sejak gue yang jadi sutradara. kenapa? protes? lo bakal pingsan diranjang." himchan pun bungkam.

_Tetapi perlakuan ibu dan kakak tirinya sangat buruk terhadap Himerella sehingga membuatnya sedih._

"HIMERELLA ! cepetan kesini !"

"iya kak !" himchan berlari kearah zelo. "ada apa kak ?"

"cuciin baju gue tuh. yang bersih. kaga bersi, gue potong gaji lu"

"tapi kakak aja nggak gaji aku"

"terus kenapa? protes? udah sana sana !" himchan pun pergi sambil ngedumel. _sial, awas aja ini bocah kaga gua kasih duit jajan._

"HIMERELLA ! " himchan berlari kearah jongup

"ada apa kak?"

"mandiin ikan cupang gue tuh !"

"woy gimana ceritanya ikan cupang dimandiin ?! dia aja didalem air mulu" mendadak himchan out of character.

"eh iya iya hyung ampun."

"woy kenapa cinderellanya jadi kayak laki gitu. ulang ! ngup lu yang bener kalo kasih perintah masa ikan dimandiin." kata yongguk menjitak kepala jongup.

Take 2

"HIMERELLA !"

"ada apa kak?"

"bersihin kamar gue sana ! kamar mandinya juga sekalian sama jambannya tuh."

"iya kak."

"HIMERELLA !" teriak nyonya penguasa rumah.

"apa lagi sih ah. iya ibunda !" himchan menghampiri youngjae

"bersihin dapur ini cepetan. kompornya itu banyak bercak minyak. itu tuh juga tuh wastafelnya kotor banget iyuuwhh ini rumah apa kandang sapi sih kotor banget aduhduh" kata youngjae sambil ngipas pake kipas bulu. biasa. biar kesannya kayak emak-emak tajir. tapi jatuhnya malah lekong cyin.

"iya ibunda."

"ih apaan lu ibunda ibunda. gue bukan ibunda lu. masa gue cakep gini punya anak dekil kayak lu iyuwhh. panggil gue madam ! " himchan pun mendeathglare youngjae. youngjae hanya pergi sambil senyum setan. HAHA ! KUASA TUAN RUMAH.

_Himerella pun mencuci dan membersihkan kamar kakak tirinya lalu membersihkan dapur._

_._

_._

_._

"ngapain lu diem chan?"

"lah emang gue harus apa?"

"nyuci lah. sono cepet"

"masa beneran gue kerjain?"

"protes?"

"ng..nggak.." himchan pun ngibrit ke dapur.

_Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah pun di ketuk dan munculah ajudan kerajaan._

"weh mana ajudannya?"

"itu dibelakang hyung" zelo nunjuk daehyun yang sedang makan snack.

"wah bener-bener nih ajudan kerjaannya makan mulu. giliran lu masuk tuh."

"bentar hyung, tanggung nih bentar lagi abis"

"masuk sekarang atau gue ketekin lu?" daehyun pun ngibrit. yongguk mengambil snack lalu memakannya. ternyata. ada udang dibalik bakwan(?).

Take 3

"PERMISI ! SPADA ! EVERYBODY HOME ?"

"buset dah siapa itu teriak-teriak kayak bagus aja suaranya. IYA SEBENTAR !" youngjae pun berlari. lari-lari imut. tapi malah jadi kayak bencong lari dikejar kantip.

"siapa…astagaaaa ! ada manusia bibir !"

"kampret. saya ajudan dari istana kerajaan Raja Bang."

"oh, bang toyib?"

"iya itu lah."

"ada apa ya bir?"

"ajudan please -_-"

"ada apa ya ajudan bibir?"

"gak pake bibir ! tabok juga nih. saya kesini mau nganterin surat undangan pesta kerajaan. semua penghuni rumah ini diundang. selebihnya baca aja sendiri. nih. bisa baca kan? lulus SD kan? yaudah" mendadak ajudannya nyolot.

"iya bisa-bisa. udah sana pergi. eh baydewey lu kesini naik itu tuh?" tanya youngjae sambil nunjuk mobil sport.

"iya, kenapa?"

"wow. boleh dong ajak gue jalan-jalan keliling desa naik itu" youngjae ngedip-ngedip genit. daehyun pun tergoda.

"boleh, ayok" daehyun narik tangan youngjae.

"HYUNG ! INGET YA JELO MASIH ADA DISINI !" teriak zelo. daehyun pun melepas tangan youngjae. #poorjokoagain. gagal deh naik mobil sport.

Take 4

"ANAK-ANAK!" zelo dan jongup menghampiri youngjae. himchan ngekor di belakang.

"ada apa mama?"

"nanti malam kita diundang ke pesta kerajaan jadi dandan yang rapi ya."

"aku boleh ikut nggak madam?"

"ih siapa lu mau ikut-ikut segala? situ oke? gak gak gak ! sana bersih-bersih rumah lagi" himchan pun (pura-pura) sedih.

_Himerella pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di loteng. ia duduk termenung. saat ia menuju jendela, ia melihat ibu dan kakak tirinya sudah dijemput ajudan kerajaan. Himerella pun menangis. ingin rasanya ia ikut pergi ke pesta itu. tiba-tiba munculah cahaya yang sangat terang._

"cahaya apa ini. silau banget. woy silau woy" jongup pun mengurangi cahaya lampu petromax. gimana himchan gak kesialuan. lampunya aja pas banget nyorot di depan muka himchan.

Take 5

"cahaya apa ini. silau banget."

"TADAH ! IT'S BAP !" daehyun muncul dengan spatula ditangannya.

"beda woy ! ulang !" yongguk ngomong pake toa (?)

Take 6

"hai anak gadis, jangan menangis." yongguk nahan ketawa. anak gadis? emang sih muka himchan cantik. tapi nggak cocok jadi anak gadis. bagusan ibu kost. ngomel mulu sih, cerewet.

"kamu siapa?"

"aku ibu peri. jangan menangis lagi. kamu mau pergi ke pesta itu kan? aku akan membantumu"

"gimana caranya?"

"ambil 1 buah melon di ladang. bukan melon hyorin ya. lalu 2 tikus dan 2 kucing."

"buat apa?"

"banyak nanya ah lo. sana cepet ambil. durasi woy durasi."

_Himerella pun melaksanakan apa yang disuruh ibu peri. ia pergi ke ladang dan mengambil melon tetangganya lalu mencari 2 tikus dan 2 kucing._

"ini ibu peri. tapi aku nggak nemu tikus jadi aku menggantinya dengan ini" himchan membuka tanggannya.

"ANJIRRR ! EMAAAKKKK KECOA MAAAKKKKK ! ATUUUTTT ! " daehyun ngibrit masuk kamar.

"WANJEEERRR BUANG WOY BUANG !" member lain pun pada lari-larian kayak anak ayam. sampe zelo sama jongup nabrak lalu jatuh.

"ah lebay lo semua. kecoa doang kok takut" himchan membuang 2 kecoa itu ke luar rumah. "kalian bebas, bye cici dan momo. kapan-kapan mampir ya. " sejak kapan kecoanya punya nama. Cuma himchan dan Tuhan yang tau.

Take 7

"sekarang aku akan menyihir melon ini. perhatikan. dibantu ya. bimsalabim jadi apa prokprokprok." daehyun mengangkat spatulanya. member lain cuma sweatdrop.

_ibu peri menyihir melon tersebut menjadi kereta kuda,kucing menjadi kuda, tikus got yang entah didapat dari mana menjadi kusir kereta kuda._

"selesai. sekarang bajumu. tring tring tring !"

_baju lusuh nan dekil Himerella pun berubah menjadi gaun pesta yan mewah._

"terakhir. sepatu kaca !" member lain diem.

"woy sepatu kacanya mana?" tanya daehyun

"kita nggak ada yang punya sepatu kaca hyung"

"yaudah pake sepatu apa aja lah"

"pake ini hyung !" jongup memberikan sandal wc. memang. polos sama bodoh beda tipis.

Take 8

"tring tring tring !" sound efek ceritanya.

_sepatu kumal Himerella pun berubah menjadi sepatu..ehm. sandal wc yang cantik. pfft..HAHAHA. maaf. _

"wah cantik banget, makasih ibu peri"

"iya sama-sama cantik. kamu bisa ke pesta sekarang tapi ingat. kamu nggak boleh pulang sebelum jam 12 malam."

"iya ibu peri. dadaaahh" himchan lambai-lambai ala miss universe sambil flying kiss.

_Himerella pun pergi ke pesta kerajaan Bang. saat ia sampai dan masuk, semua perhatian jatuh padanya. semua melihat kearahnya. bahkan sang pangeran tampan juga terkesima melihat kecantikan putri itu. _

"giliran gua masuk. woy dower gantiin gua nih"

"siap hyung ! tapi nggak pake dower juga kali."

Sutradara 2: _Sang pangeran pun menghampiri putri tersebut lalu mencium tangannya._

"hey putri cantik. siapakah namamu darling?"

"aku Himerella, pangeran"

"maukah kau berdansa denganku?" himchan mengangguk (pura-pura) malu.

"mama itu kok mirip sama himerella ya" zelo nunjuk-nunjuk himchan.

"ah palingan mirip doang, lagian mana mungkin himerella bening cantik kayak gitu. kan dia butek"

"iya ya butek. dekil. lusuh. idup lagi." himchan yang denger pun udah nyebut sumpah serapah dalem hatinya. #poorhimchan.

_Himerella san pangeran Bang Yongguk pun berdansa dengan romantis._

"himerella yang cantik, kamu menginjak kakiku"

"eh maaf pangeran"

"aw ! lu nginjek kaki gua lagi hime. bisa dansa gak sih ?"

"sorry bbang. kaga bisa sih sebenernya."

"ya bilang dari tadi kek. gua juga kaga bisa nih. udah kita dance one shot aja !" himchan dan yongguk push up. "only one shot ! only one shot !"

"CUT CUT CUT ! ini kenapa jadi one shot sih hyung. ulang !" teriak daehyun.

Take 9

_Himerella dan pangeran pun berdansa sampai tengah malam. tiba-tiba lonceng kerajaan pun berbunyi menunjukan pukul 12 malam._

_._

_._

_._

_lonceng kerajaan pun berbunyi._

.

.

.

"bunyi loncengnya mana woy?"

"kaga ada yang nyuruh bunyiin lonceng." kata youngjae malas. daehyun nepuk jidatnya

"inisiatif dikit kek joko" youngjae pun masuk ke kamarnya

"pake ini aja ya. kaga ada yang punya lonceng soalnya" youngjae ngasih jam weker ke daehyun.

"iya deh daripada kaga ada." daehyun menyetel alarmnya.

KRIIIIINGGGG !

"ya ampun ! jam berapa ini?"

"jam 12 malam. kenapa darling?"

"aku harus pulang pangeran"

"tapi ! tunggu !"

_Himerella pun berlari menuju kereta kudanya tetapi tiba-toba sandal wcnya tertinggal dibelakang._

"tunggu putri ! sendalmu ketinggalan !"

_Tetapi terlambat, sang putri sudah pergi jauh. keesokan harinya, ajudan kerajaan mendatangi rumah mereka lagi._

"ganti hyung !"

"oke"

"SPADA!" teriak daehyun

"iya sebentar ! eh ajudan lagi. mau ngapain ya?"

"perasaan lu kaga seneng amet gua kesini. ini saya mau menjalankan perintah pangeran Bang untuk mencari gadis yang kakinya muat pada sandal ini. dirumah ini ada anak gadis kan? keluarkan semuanya ! akan saya nikahkan merka !"

"SUBUUUUURRR !"

cut !

Take 10

"hanya 2 anak gadis dirumah ini?"

"sebenarnya ada 3 tapi yang satu lagi Cuma babu."

"oh nggak apa, panggil dia"

"ngapain sih. nggak usah lah"

"cepet sana panggil ah ngeyel deh dibilang."

"iya-iya. HIMERELLAAAA ! turun sekarang !"

"iya madam."

_Himerella pun turun lalu menghampiri ibu tiri dan yang lainnya. gadis pertama yang mencoba sandal ada lah kakak yang paling tua._

"kebesaran, ma"

"hm. iya kebesaran. udah sana minggir. nah coba kamu pakai ini. pasti cantik deh" kata daehyun sambil ngewink. muka zelo udah merah.

"ugh..sempit. nggak bisa masuk nih" rengek zelo setengah mendesah(?). daehyun kepancing.

"ayo masukin lagi sayang, ini belum masuk semua."

"ngg…sempit hyung sempit.."

"sini biar hyung bantu masukin" bisik daehyun lalu menggendong zelo ke kamar.

"WOY INI MASIH DRAMA ! AWAS KALO BESOK ZELO SUSAH JALAN ! LU NGGAK BAKAL DAPET JATAH MAKAN SATU HARI PENUH DASAR DOWER MESUM !" teriak himchan sambil nonjok yongguk. DaeLo balik lagi ketempat awal.

"kenapa gue yang ditonjok woy"

"sorry. abis lo disebelah gue sih"

Take 11

"ehm. sekarang giliran si babu yang coba" _ sial. gua jepit juga bibir lu pake jepit jemuran. _pikir himchan

_Himerella pun mencoba sandal itu dan ternyata muat. semuanya kaget. ibu tiri kaget. kakak tiri kaget. ajudan kaget. gua juga kaget. Cuma Himerella yang ketawa setan._

"muat ?!" teriak jongup. kamera nge zoom in ke muka jongup. mentok. sampe kutil di matanya keliatan.

"apa ?! tidak mungkin !" teriak youngjae lalu (pura-pura) pingsan. nggak ada yang nengkepin. malah menghindar semua. kasian.

"muat ! jangan-jangan putri di pesta dansa kemarin itu kamu ya !" tunjuk daehyun didepan hidung himchan.

"iye kaga usah nunjuk idung gua kali"

"itu ada upil soalnya." himchan pun menjitak kepala daehyun lalu membersihkan hidungnya.

"kalau begitu ayo ikut saya ke kerajaan !" daehyun menarik tangan himchan.

"HYUNG ! jelo gimana? hyung tega ninggalin jelo sendiri ?"

"abis ini hyung bakal nikahin jelo, tunggu ajudan ganteng balik ya" zelo pun malu-malu kambing.

_Ajudan pun membawa himerella ke kerajaan. akhirnya himerella dan pangeran menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. TAMAT ! _

"HORE SELESAI !"

"woy kok kaga ada yang nangkep gua pingsan sih ?! wah tega lu lu semua !"

"abis hyung pingsan kaga ngomong dulu" kata zelo.

"ya mana ada orang pingsan ngomong 'eh gua mau pingsan nih tangkepin gua ya' mana ada !"

"yaudah lain kali ditangkepin deh"

"nggak ada lain kali lagi !"

"woy kampret lu semua ngebully gua. lu lagi joko pake ngatain segala. " protes himchan.

"lah kan emang peran gua antagonis hyung, lagian kan emang lu tertindas disitu."

"tapi nggak usah ngatain juga kali. si dower juga. ada upil bukannya bisik-bisik malah nunjuk-nunjuk"

"refleks hyung. udah ah gua mau kekamar dulu" daehyun pun menggendong zelo

"OH AWAS YE SAMPE SI BOCAH JALANNYA NGGAK BENER BESOK !"

"nggak bakalan hyung tenang aja ! "

"nah terus ini videonya mau diapain?" tanya yongguk sambil mematikan handycamnya.

"upload aja di youtube atau dimana gitu jangan kayak orang susah deh bbang." himchan berjalan ke dapur tetapi tangannya ditahan yongguk.

"mau kemana hime?" yongguk menaik-turunkan alisnya genit.

"ke dapur. makan. laper. kenapa?"

"mana janji lu ya?" himchan terdiam.

"janji apa hyung?" tanya jongup. youngjae yang sudah tau kode kode pun mengajak jongup bermain PS.

"ehm..bbang ehehe nanti aja ya"

"nggak bisa hime." yongguk pun menarik himchan ke kamar lalu terdengar suara-suara ajaib dari dalam kamar BangHim, begitu juga DaeLo.

"ngup, lu pake headset aja ya"

"iya hyung" jongup memakai headset. youngjae cuma bisa ngedumel.

"ngghh…ahhh..bbanghhh~ moreee ahhh…"

"hmm hime ouhhh ahhh"

"hyunggghh ahh ahh nghh ahh disitu ahh~"

"unghhh sempit jel…hmm ahh nghh "

"BERISIK WOY !"

fin.


End file.
